ppnfandomcom-20200214-history
FLOW
History Flow is a five-piece Japanese rock band made up of two vocalists, a drummer, a bassist and a guitarist. The group's base was created in 1993 when brothers Kohshi (elder: vocals) and Take (younger: guitar) began playing together. They formed Flow in 1998, and were eventually joined by Keigo (vocals), Got's (bass) and Iwasaki (drums; joined in 2000). In 2001, the band released its first maxi single, "Flow #0". The group then released two mini-albums within the same year, both of which took nationwide indie charts by storm. "Okuru Kotoba", Flow's first cover single, was released in January 2003. It remained on the Oricon indie chart for seven consecutive weeks and also hit an impressive #6 on the overall singles chart. In the spring of that year, their first full-scale album Splash!!! debuted at #2. In July 2003, Flow released the single "Blaster" on a major label, Ki/oon Records. In April 2004, they released "Go!!!", which stayed on the Oricon Top 10 Chart for three weeks. In May 2004, Flow released their first major album Game. A string of singles followed and in July 2005 the band released its third album, Golden Coast. Since the release of Golden Coast, Flow has released two singles with new A-sides, but one of these ("Around the World/Kandata") was a double A-side release. "Colors" is the band's fourth single. The songs "Go!!!" and "Re:member" both served as opening themes to the anime series Naruto. "Days" was the first opening for Bones' Eureka Seven anime, and "Realize" was the opening for the PlayStation 2 video games based on the same series. Flow performed live in America for the first time in Dallas, Texas on (September 2, 2006) at Anime Fest which was held at the Hyatt Hotel and Convention center in downtown Dallas. Flow performed "Colors" in 2006, the first opening for Sunrise's original series, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Their song "Answer" is the first opening theme for the live action Japanese drama Tantei Gakuen Q. They performed "Night Parade" with the hip-hop band Home Made Kazoku. In February 2008, they released a new single entitled "Arigatō", followed by Persona -trinity soul-'s new opening, "Word of the voice" in June 2008. They performed Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2's second opening theme "World End" released in 2008. Their song "Go!!!" was played at the 2008 Summer Olympics in the baseball game between Japan and Australia. Discography Singles * "Flow #0" ** "Planet Walk" ** "Make Yourself" ** "Go Places" ** "7th Heaven" * "Sunshine 60" ** "Sunshine 60" ** "BCG" ** "Everything All Right" ** "Parasite" ** "Who Needs Baby" *"Like a Rolling Snow" (November 27, 2002) **"Like A Rolling Snow" **"Samurai Muafuro" **"Hibi Dōdō" **"Ka-Za-A-Na" **"Sunny Side Circuit" *"Okuru Kotoba" (January 15, 2003) **"Okuru Kotoba" **"Boku ni Sasageru Ballade" **"Okuru Kotoba" (Instrumental) *"Merosu" (April 30, 2003) - A limited 55,000 prints **"Merosu" *"Blaster (July 2, 2003) **"Blaster" **"Nostalgia" **"From 9 to 0" * "Dream Express" (September 18, 2003) (Dream Express) ** "Dream Express" ** "Saeken" ** "Attack 26" *"Ryūsei / Sharirara" (February 18, 2004) **"Ryūsei" **"Sharirara" **"3 Byō Mae" **"Ryūsei" (Suisōgaku Version) *"Go!!! (April 28, 2004) - Naruto fourth opening single **"Go!!!" **"Rising Dragon" **"My Life" **"Go!!!" (Vocalless Mix) **"Go!!!" (Naruto Opening Mix) *"Life is Beautiful" (November 3, 2004) **"Life is Beautiful" **"Fiesta" **"Vision" (Extra Track) *"Rookie / Stay Gold" (April 27, 2005) - The theme song for the Korean movie Make It Big **"Rookie" **"Stay Gold" **"Shine" *"Days (June 1, 2005) - Eureka Seven first opening single **"Days" **"Journey" **"Fun Time Delivery **"Days" (Vocalless Mix) **"Days" (Eureka Seven Opening Mix) *"'Garden' ~Summer Edit~" (August 3, 2005) **"'Garden' ~Summer Edit~" **"Since..." **"Garden" (Vocalless Mix) *"Re:member" (May 31, 2006) - Naruto eighth opening single **"Re:member" **"Your Song" **"Kaleidoscope" **"Re:member" (Vocalless Mix) **"Re:member" (Naruto Opening Mix) *"Around the World / Kandata" (September 13, 2006) - CM for Suzuki Swift **"Around the World" **"Kandata" **"Shakys" **"Around the World" (Vocalless Mix) **"Kandata" (Vocalless Mix) *"Colors" (November 8, 2006) - Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion first opening single **"Colors" **"Astro Slider" **"Love Dub" **"Colors" (Vocalless Mix) **"Colors" (Code Geass Opening Mix) *"Answer" (August 1, 2007) - Tantei Gakuen drama theme song **"Answer" **"Electric Circus" **"Steppers High" **"Answer" (Vocalless Mix) *"Fuyu no Amaoto / Night Parade" (November 28, 2007) - Flow and Home Made Kazoku **"Fuyu no Amaoto" **"Night Parade" **"Image" **"Fuyu no Amaoto" (Vocalless Mix) **"Night Parade" (Vocalless Mix) *"Arigatou" (February 20, 2008) **"Arigatou" **"Tabibito" **"Arigatou" (Instrumental) *"Word of the Voice" (June 4, 2008) Persona -trinity soul- second opening single **"Word of the Voice" **"Esca" **"Always" **"Word of the Voice" (Instrumental) **"Word of the Voice" (Persona Opening Mix) *"World End" (August 13, 2008) Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 second opening single **"World End" **"Leather Face" **"I Will" **"World End" (Instrumental) **"World End" (Code Geass Opening Mix) **"Snow Flake: Kioku no Koshū (Snow Flake ～記憶の固執～?, lit. The Persistence of Memory) / Pulse" (December 10, 2008) **"Snow Flake: Kioku no Koshū" (Snow Flake ～記憶の固執～?, lit. The Persistence of Memory) **"Pulse" **"Phantom" Albums *Splash!!!: Harukanaru Jishuseisaku Best (May 21, 2003) **"Sunshine 60" **"Everything All Right" **"Merosu" **"Hibi Dōdō" **"Umi he Yukō" **"Go Places" **"Planet Walk" **"Sunny Side Circuit" **"Like a Rolling Snow" **"Boku ni Sasageru Ballade" **"Who Needs Baby" **"Okuru Kotoba" (Album Version) Game *(May 26, 2004) **"Go!!!" **"Blaster" **"Ryūsei" **"Without You" **"Taiyō" **"Surprise" **"Nostalgia" **"Sharilala" ** "Shūchū Chiryōshitsu -I.C.U.-" **"MC²=E" **"Sono Sakini wa..." **"Dream Express" **"Hands" *Golden Coast (July 20, 2005) **"Dear" **"Rookie" **"Monster" **"Days" (Album Version) **"Garden" **"Party Crazy" **"No Limit" **"Change Up!!!" **"Yūki no Sakamichi" **"Stay Gold" **"Blue Bird" **"Funk-a-style" **"Realize" **"Life is Beautiful" *The Best: Single Collection (December 20, 2006) **"Colors" **"Around the World" **"Re:member" **"Garden" **"Days" **"Rookie" **"Life is Beautiful" **"Go!!!" **"Ryūsei" **"Dream Express" **"Blaster" **"Merosu" **"Okuru Kotoba" **"Melody" (Bonus Track) *Isle (March 19, 2008) **"Answer" **"Re:member" (Album Mix) **"Fuyu no Amaoto" **"Tsubaki" **"Welcome to my misery" **"Carry on" **"Colors" (Album Mix) **"Hidamari" (陽だまり?) feat. Azumi from Wyolica **"Smells like thirty spirit" **"Survive: Mission No.149" **"Night Parade" **"Around the World" (Album Mix) **"Taiyō no Uta" **"Arigatō" * #5 (January 28, 2009) ** "World End" ** "Heavenly Stars" ** "Pulse" ** "Snow Flake: Kioku no Koshitsu" (Album Version) ** "Anthem" ** "Brand-New Day" ** "Akai Siren" ** "Antares" ** "Music" ** "Word of the Voice" ** "Butterfly" ** "Gakuen Tengoku" (Bonus Track) DVDs *The Play Off: Game 1 (December 1, 2004) *Flow Countdown Live 2006-2007 "Kizuna Factory: Differ Toshiake" (Released March 21, 2007; Perfomed Dec. 31st 2006-Jan. 1st 2007 New Year's) *FLOW LIVE TOUR 2007-2008 「アイル」 FINAL at 日本武道館 (December 24, 2008)